


Running Love

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Pietro verbringt seine freie Zeit gerne in einem Stadion und beobachtet die Läufer, und offenbar ist er nicht der einzige, der das tut …Titel kann sich in Zukunft noch ändern.





	1. Unplanned Incident

Seufzend starrte Pietro auf die Rennstrecke vor sich. Irgendwie langweilte ihn dieses Geschehen. Oder eigentlich langweilte es ihn, dabei zuzusehen. Es war zwar nicht so, als würde er gerne dabei mitmachen – diese Läufer dort unten waren ihm sowieso viel zu langsam –, aber er genoss es durchaus, ab und an auch anderen beim Laufen zuzusehen, und nicht nur selbst durch die Gegend zu rennen.  
Das war auch der Grund, aus dem er sich eigentlich wirklich gerne hier aufhielt, aber heute schien ihm auch das nicht zu helfen. Dabei war eigentlich gar nichts anders als sonst. Gut, Steve war irgendwohin unterwegs, und weil Clint seine Familie besuchte war das Training für ihn ausgefallen, da Natasha sich mit Wanda zusammengetan hatte und sie sich deshalb nicht um sein Training kümmern konnte, aber sonst war es ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Ein Tag, an dem Tony wie immer alle genervt hatte, weshalb Pietro kurzerhand aus dem Tower geflohen und zu seinem Lieblingsort abgehauen war.  
Das große Stadion war für Besucher eigentlich geschlossen, aber als Quicksilver fiel es ihm recht leicht, sich hier hineinzuschleichen – wobei schleichen vielleicht das falsche Wort war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er eigentlich rannte – und so versuchte er regelmäßig, hier den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
Nur irgendwie wurde es ihm heute nach mehreren Stunden doch langweilig, ein paar Läufern bei ihren täglichen Übungen zuzusehen. Nur in den Tower zurück wollte er auch nicht, weil er sich sicher war, dass Tony sich dann auf der Stelle auf ihn stürzen würde. Der Mann hätte zwar vermutlich auch die anderen genervt, aber sowohl Natasha als auch Pepper und Alysa hatten den Mann heute schon vergrault, und Rena war bei Steve. Also blieben nur noch Bruce nur Pietro selbst, und in einer solchen Situation fiel Tonys Wahl meist auf ihn, nicht auf Hulk.  
Vermutlich verständlich, wobei Pietro sich sogar recht sicher war, dass es nicht wirklich an Hulk lag, sondern eher daran, dass Bruce ihm vielleicht etwas zu vernünftig war. Gott, so wie Pietro Tony einschätzte, hätte der sich sogar noch über einen Ausbruch von Hulk gefreut!  
Pietro hätte natürlich die Möglichkeit, Clint zu besuchen, aber der Mann war in den letzten Wochen zu beschäftigt gewesen, um Laura zu sehen, und jetzt wollte ihm Pietro doch ein wenig Zeit mit der Frau und den Kindern alleine gönnen. Auch wenn Clint ihm und Wanda kürzlich klargemacht hatte, dass er sie für Familie hielt, Pietro hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass er sich wie ein Eindringling vorkommen würde, wenn er seinen Mentor jetzt nervte. Nicht zuletzt, weil er selbst sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, jemand anderen als Wanda zu seiner Familie zu zählen.

Während er erneut gelangweilt die Luft ausstieß und sich nach vorne lehnte, um seine Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien zu platzieren und sein Kinn auf seine Hände stützen zu können, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung, und kurz darauf blitzte etwas Rotes auf, das verdächtig nach Haaren aussah. Mit nichts anderem als Natasha rechnend, die ihn – vermutlich wegen Wandas mal wieder wie aus dem Nichts aufkommender Sorge, dass ihm etwas zustieß – hier aufgespürt hatte, machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe aufzusehen. Doch dann lief die Person geradewegs an ihm vorbei, und setzte sich nicht, wie Natasha es eigentlich sonst immer tat, neben ihn, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Aber tatsächlich war es gar nicht Natasha, die er an sich vorbei laufen sah, sondern irgendein fremdes Mädchen mit roten, wild gelockten Haaren – die bei genauerem Hinsehen eine Spur heller waren, als die der Mentorin seiner Schwester –, die langsam, Schritt für Schritt, die Treppen zum unteren Rand der Tribüne hinabstieg, auf der Pietro immer in der letzten Reihe saß, um den Läufern möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Nicht, dass am Ende noch die Sicherheitsmaßnamen des Stadions verstärkt wurden, weil ein Läufer ihn verpetzte oder so …  
Als die Frau ganz unten ankam, was eine ganze Weile brauchte, lehnte sie sich nach vorne an das Geländer, das sich einige Meter über der Fläche erstreckte, auf der die Läufer liefen, und sah hinunter. Eine Weile starrte Pietro sie einfach nur an, verwundert über die Tatsache, dass sich außer ihm noch jemand anderes hierher begab, um anderen bei ihren körperlichen Aktivitäten zuzusehen. Das Nächste, worüber er sich wunderte, war die Tatsache, wie sie hier hinein gekommen war. Denn auch wenn er es schaffte … sie musste einen anderen Weg haben. Sie war nämlich ganz offensichtlich nicht so schnell wie er.

Ohne, dass er es überhaupt richtig mitbekam, stand er wie in Trance auf, und lief zu ihr hinunter. Wirklich realisieren tat er es erst, als er plötzlich genau neben ihr stand, und sie aufsah und ihm genau in die Augen starrte. Ihr Gesicht war von unzähligen Sommersprossen übersät und machte einen ziemlich kindlichen Eindruck, und automatisch fragte er sich, wie alt sie eigentlich war.  
Sie sah sich um und dann wieder zu ihm zurück, bevor sie wieder den Kopf in alle Richtungen wandte. „Wer sind Sie? Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?“, fragte sie schließlich, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit, genügend um sich selbst gedreht hatte.  
Pietro zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich neben sie an das Geländer. „Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?“, wollte er seinerseits wissen.  
Sofort zog sie beide Augenbrauen nach oben. „Meinem Vater gehört das Stadion.“ Oh. Das erklärte natürlich, wieso sie nicht aufgehalten worden war und jetzt hier drinnen stehen konnte …  
„Ich hab mich reingeschlichen“, gab Pietro zu.  
Die Frau schien nicht besonders überzeugt. „Wie?“  
„Ich laufe recht schnell.“  
Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. „Wie schnell?“  
„Ziemlich schnell.“ Er grinste.  
„Ach ja?“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sie vermutlich doch älter war, als sie aussah, so verhielt sich kein Kind. Glaubte er zumindest. Er hatte nicht wirklich Ahnung von Kindern, aber ihr Auftreten erinnerte ihn eher an Wanda. Vielleicht war sie sogar so alt wie er und Wanda …  
„Beweis es.“ Sie deutete hinter sich, wo sich gerade ein paar Läufer an der Startlinie aufstellten. „Lauf gegen Nummer 5 da unten, er ist der schnellste hier, dann glaube ich dir.“  
Pietro lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch öde.“  
„Bist wohl sehr von dir überzeugt?“, gab sie zurück. Noch immer war ihr Gesichtsausdruck eher abschätzig, als freundlich.  
„Sicher“, grinste Pietro weiterhin. „Ich bin ja auch schneller, als jeder andere hier.“ Er wusste selbst nicht wie es gekommen war, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, seit seiner Zusammenkunft mit den anderen Avengers vor mehr als einem Jahr, noch selbstsicherer zu werden. Und auch wenn weder er noch Wanda schon wirklich groß auf Außeneinsätze mit konnten – oder eher durften, denn zumindest Pietro war fest davon überzeugt, dass er durchaus in der Lage wäre auch bei einer großen Aktion mitzuwirken –, und sie daher beide nicht gerade sehr bekannt in der „Außenwelt“ waren, so war ihm doch klar, dass er als vollwertiges Avengers-Mitglied zählte, und er seine Fähigkeiten durchaus auch nutzen und zeigen durfte. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass sein Gegenüber von seinen Fähigkeiten keine Ahnung hatte. Angesichts seiner fehlenden öffentlichen Auftritte vermutlich auch kein Wunder.  
Und tatsächlich lachte sie nur trocken auf. „Als ob“, murmelte sie.  
Er grinste einfach weiterhin und nickte in Richtung Rennstrecke. „Okay, ich mache es dir vor“, gab er von sich. „Ich gehe jetzt dort runter-“ Er zeigte auf die Startlinie, wo sich die Läufer inzwischen bereit machten, um offensichtlich einen kurzen 100-Meter-Sprint hinzulegen. „Und bin noch vor den Läufern im Ziel.“

Gerade als er das letzte Wort zu Ende gesprochen hatte, starteten die sechs Leute, und die Frau ihm gegenüber lachte. Doch als sie nach unten sah, stockte sie im nächsten Moment, als sie ihn plötzlich an der Startlinie entdeckte, wo er ihr fröhlich zuwinkte. Dann war er weg, und während sie sich wieder zu seinem vorherigen Platz neben ihr umdrehte, bemerkte sie ihn kurzzeitig an der Ziellinie – tatsächlich war in der Zwischenzeit keiner der anderen Läufer auch nur halb so weit gekommen – und dann war er plötzlich wieder da. Stand ganz ruhig genau neben ihr und atmete nicht einmal schneller. Er lehnte einfach am Geländer und grinste.  
„Und, wie war das?“, wollte er wissen, und sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur anzustarren.  
„Das ist nicht möglich!“, sprach sie irgendwann den Gedanken aus, der ihr in diesem Moment als einziger im Kopf herumspukte.  
„Sagen wir: nicht üblich“, erwiderte er und stockte dann, bevor er kurz die Augen schloss. „Das nehme ich zurück.“  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum?“ Sie konnte beim besten Willen nichts Falsches an dem Satz entdecken.  
„Mein-“ Er schien zu zögern, und schüttelte schließlich nur den Kopf. „Das war ein Filmzitat. Ich war neulich dazu gezwungen alle Fluch der Karibik Filme mehrmals zu gucken, und da ist die ein oder andere Stelle wohl irgendwie hängengeblieben.“  
Sie wollte nicht lachen, wirklich nicht, aber irgendwie konnte sie es doch nicht verhindern. „Okay“, sie nickte ihm grinsend zu. „Verstehe.“  
Auch er grinste leicht, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, während er sie einmal von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Schließlich deutete er kurz auf ihre Beine. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen, und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie er es bemerkt haben konnte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, das er sie vermutlich schon gesehen hatte, als sie die Treppen hinuntergelaufen war, und er demzufolge vermutlich recht schnell hatte beobachten können, dass ihre Beine nicht ganz so funktionierten, wie sie es sollten.  
Eine Weile starrte sie ihn ernst an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich war Klettern, und bin ziemlich doof gestürzt.“ Sie drehte sich zu den Läufern, die im Stadion inzwischen wieder Dehnübungen machten. „Aber es ist schon besser geworden und ich rechne damit, dass das alles recht bald verheilt.“  
Sie sah wieder zu dem jungen blonden Mann vor sich. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wann sie überhaupt aufs Du umgestiegen war, aber es erschien ihr durchaus passend.  
Der junge Mann begann wieder zu Grinsen, und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Pietro Maximoff. Und du?“  
„Teresa.“ Auch sie überwand sich zu einem Lächeln und ergriff die Hand. „Teresa McKabe“, ergänzte sie dann auch noch ihren Nachnamen.  
„Und deinem Vater gehört das Stadion?“, fragte Pietro sie.  
Sie nickte. „Ja. Er liebt Sport, und ich bin praktisch hier aufgewachsen. Ist ziemlich cool.“ Sie lachte. „Und vielleicht hat er mich mit seiner Faszination auch ein wenig angesteckt.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Läufst du?“  
„Im Moment?“, wollte sie wissen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wie denn? Meine Beine sind ja noch nicht wieder ganz in Ordnung.“ Sie sah kurz zu den Läufern ins Stadion und dann zurück zu ihm. „Aber normalerweise, wenn ich gesund bin, dann ja.“  
„Bist du gut?“  
„Für menschliche Verhältnisse?“ Sie nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon.“  
„Aber?“  
„Aber ich denke gegen dich wäre ich nicht sehr effektiv.“ Sie seufzte.  
Er lachte und legte seine Vorarme auf dem Geländer ab. „Ich könnte ja langsamer laufen?“, schlug er vor.  
„Sicher, dass du das für mich tun würdest?“  
„Klar, warum nicht?“ Während sie ihn von der Seite aus betrachtete, wurde sein Gesicht langsam wieder etwas ernster. „Wir könnten auch zusammen laufen?“, meinte er dann, und sie konnte nicht anders, als loszulachen und sich genau neben ihm wieder ans Geländer zu stützen, bevor sie den Blick nach vorne ins Stadion wandte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher-“, begann sie dann. „-aber war das gerade so etwas wie eine Einladung zu einem Date?“  
Sie stand inzwischen so nah neben ihm, dass sie spüren konnte wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung“, murmelte er, und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dann schien er sich inzwischen um einiges unwohler zu fühlen, als zuvor. „Ich hatte noch nie ein Date.“

Neben sich hörte er sie leise lachen, und im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würde sich über ihn lustig machen, aber kurz darauf klopfte sie ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Okay, dann ändern wir das. Abgemacht?“  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er zu perplex, um zu reagieren, doch dann lächelte er und nickte. „Abgemacht.“ Und sobald er wieder im Tower ankam, musste seine Schwester ihm definitiv hierbei helfen. Denn auch wenn sie mit Dates vermutlich genauso wenig Erfahrungen hatte wie er, so war er sich doch sicher, dass sie das hier besser meistern würde, und sie sicherlich noch den ein oder anderen hilfreichen Tipp hatte …


	2. Date

„Wanda, was soll das? Warum tust du mir das an? Hör auf zu lachen, bitte“, flehte Pietro schon fast, aber Wanda rollte sich nur weiterhin nach Luft schnappend auf ihrem Bett hin und her. „Wanda!“, rief er aus und warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Das ist nicht witzig!“  
Und tatsächlich: seine Schwester schaffte es endlich, sich zumindest soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie nur noch breit grinste, wobei ihr aber immer noch das ein oder andere Glucksen entwich. Aber immerhin musste sie nicht mehr nach Atem ringen. „Es tut mir leid, Pietro“, japste sie. „Wirklich. Es ist nur-“ Sie kicherte wieder. „Du stellst dich einfach echt lächerlich an. Vor über einem Jahr hast du die verdammte Welt gerettet und fast dein Leben für einen Fremden gegeben, seitdem trainierst du mit einem Meisterassassinen, der sich kürzlich als unser Dad bezeichnet hat, meine Mentorin ist die vermutlich gefährlichste Frau der Welt, und du hast kein Problem damit, Iron Man oder Hulk die Meinung zu sagen, und jetzt verzweifelst du an einem Date? Du musst zugeben, dass das echt süß ist.“ Sie lachte wieder und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich freu mich für dich, okay? Und ich bezweifle wirklich, dass du das Date vermasseln kannst. Sie wollte es doch auch, oder? Dann hast du doch schon den ersten Schritt gemeistert. Und offensichtlich findet sie dich sympathisch oder hat zumindest Interesse an dir, denn andernfalls hätte sie ja wohl kaum zugesagt. Immerhin bist du in das Stadion ihres Vaters eingebrochen.“ Die Mundwinkel der jungen Frau zuckten wieder verräterisch, doch diesmal unterdrückte sie es. „Wir hatten das doch alles die letzten Wochen schon: Du bist ein toller Kerl, und ich wüsste nicht, wie sie dich nicht mögen könnte. Und wenn sie es nicht tut, dann hat sie definitiv einen schlechten Geschmack und dich überhaupt nicht verdient, klar? Also entspann dich, und geh einfach los.“ Sie sah Pietro auffordernd an, aber der bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Sofort.“  
Einen ganzen Moment schwieg er, während ihn Wanda weiterhin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte, und dann nickte er schließlich, bevor er seufzte. „Okay“, meinte er dann, entlockte seiner Schwester wieder ein breites Grinsen.

–

„Hey“, begrüßte er Teresa, als er endlich an ihrem Treffpunkt vor dem Stadion ankam, und sie zuckte zusammen und schrie kurz auf, bevor sie die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammenschlug, und sich mit einem wütenden Blick in seine Richtung wandte. Okay, vielleicht war es unfair gewesen, sich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu nähern, aber er war wirklich spät dran gewesen, und hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich zu verspäten.  
Auch auf Teresas Gesicht schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln. „Hey, wie geht‘s?“ Sie trug genau wie er Turnschuhe und wie es aussah auch äußerst bequeme Sachen. Gut, offensichtlich hatte sie sich an diesen Punkt ihrer Abmachung – bequeme Kleidung anzuziehen und nicht irgendwas, um den jeweils anderen zu beeindrucken – genauso gehalten, wie er.  
„Gut.“ Er grinste sie an, und deutete dann in eine Richtung, bevor er sich mit ihr gemeinsam in Bewegung setzte. „Und wie geht es dir so?“  
„Auch gut.“ Sie griff wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand, und er war wirklich froh, sich in den letzten Jahren an die Nähe von Menschen gewöhnt hatte, denn andernfalls hätte er wohl spätestens jetzt das ein oder andere Problem gehabt, oder wäre sogar aus der Stadt geflüchtet. Es war ja nicht so, als würde das bei ihm wirklich lange brauchen …

Teresa genoss es, mit Pietro gemeinsam durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Sie hatten sich dagegen entschieden ins Kino zu gehen, so wie man es als Date in jedem Film sehen konnte, da sie sich lieber unterhalten wollten, als einen Film zu sehen. Und weil offensichtlich weder Pietro, noch sie Lust darauf hatten, still zu sitzen, hatten sie sich auch dagegen entschieden, etwas Essen zu gehen. Sie wollten einfach nur ein bisschen umher laufen, und auch wenn sie sich, aufgrund von Teresas Verletzung, nur äußerst langsam durch die Straßen bewegten, so war sie doch froh, dass sie sich dafür entschieden hatten, denn nachdem sie inzwischen seit mehreren Monaten – anfühlen tat es sich bereits wie Jahre – wie ein rohes Ei behandelt worden war und es an jeder Ecke und jedem Ende und immer und überall hieß, sie solle sich setzen und ausruhen und es langsam angehen, hatte sie inzwischen einfach keine Lust mehr darauf. Umso glücklicher war sie gewesen, als Pietro nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte, sich gemütlich irgendwo hinzusetzen. Scheinbar hasste er Stillstand genauso sehr, wie sie. Wobei er sich bei seiner Geschwindigkeit vermutlich sogar noch mehr daran störte, wenn man ihm seinen Bewegungsfreiraum nahm.

Überrascht schrie sie zum zweiten Mal auf, als sie plötzlich vom Boden hochgehoben wurde, und dann presste sie die Augen zusammen, weil plötzlich alles um sie herum verschwamm und der Wind ihr um die Ohren pfiff. Und in der nächsten Sekunde nahm der Wind, der ihr durch die Haare fegte, stark ab, und der salzige Duft von Meerwassers stieg ihr in die Nase. Sofort öffnete sie die Augen wieder, und erblickte vor sich den tiefblauen Ozean. Bei ihr Pietro, und sonst weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen.  
Sie nahm wie durch Nebel war, wie ihre Begleitung sie wieder absetzte, und das Lächeln, das eben kurzzeitig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, kehrte nun noch breiter zurück.  
Einen Moment war sie noch sprachlos – es war einfach fantastisch hier, einfach großartig! – doch dann stieß sie ein glückliches Lachen aus. Und wie so oft in letzter Zeit verfluchte sie ihre Beine dafür, dass sie nicht einfach loslaufen und rennen konnte. Erneut schloss sie die Augen und atmete so tief wie möglich die frische Luft ein.  
Als sie spürte, wie Pietro ihre Hand berührte, öffnete sie die Augen wieder, und erblickte vor sich ein weiteres mal das absolut wundervolle Landschaftsbild, in dem Sonne und Wasser perfekt mit dem Strand harmonierten. Ohne nachzudenken fiel sie Pietro um den Hals. Das hier war bereits jetzt eines der besten Dates, die sie jemals gehabt hatte. Und dabei hatte es noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen!

–

„Danke“, meinte Teresa am Abend, nachdem sie den ganzen Tag am Strand verbracht hatten und umher gelaufen waren, während sie sich unterhielten. Inzwischen saßen sie gemeinsam im Sand und beobachteten, wie die Sonne am Horizont im Wasser versank.  
Pietro neben ihr lachte leise. „Kein Problem. Aber eigentlich habe ich zu danken.“  
Sie lachte ebenfalls und schüttelte den Kopf. „War es denn ein gutes erstes Date?“, wollte sie wissen, und ließ sich dann von Pietro auf die Beine helfen.  
Der Mann nickte nur breit grinsend. „Wollen wir zurück?“, fragte er, und sie zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor sie schließlich seufzte.  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte. Auch so ein Tag musste schließlich irgendwann enden …

–

„Und, wie lief‘s?“, wurde Pietro begrüßt, sobald er am Ende des Tages den Fahrstuhl verließ, der ihn im Wohnbereich des Avengers-Towers abgesetzt hatte, und augenblicklich blieb er stehen und sein Kopf fuhr nach oben, wobei das Grinsen, das sich seit seinem Abschied von Teresa auf seinem Gesicht befand, deutlich abnahm. Vor ihm saß jeder einzelne der Avengers, und starrte ihn neugierig an. Na super. Hatte er nicht Wanda das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie niemandem sagte, was er heute den ganzen Tag trieb? Manchmal hasste er seine Schwester!  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb“, hörte er seine Schwester sagen, und er seufzte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass seine Schwester ihn nicht auch ohne ihre Fähigkeiten so leicht durchschauen konnte. Aber vermutlich war das etwas, was ihr gemeinsames Zusammenleben einfach mit sich brachte. Doch als sie ihm einen Hundeblick zuwarf, von dem er wirklich nicht wusste, woher sie ihn hatte, aber sie war dennoch einfach unglaublich gut darin – sie war sogar fast noch besser darin, als Alexander, und der Sohn von Bruce und Alysa war einfach unschlagbar, wenn es um solche Blicke ging –, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und ging zu seinen Mitbewohnern, bevor er sich neben seiner Zwillingsschwester auf das Sofa fallen ließ.  
Keine Sekunde später landete der Arm von Tony auf seinen Schultern. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, der Milliardär würde verschwinden. Oder zumindest etwas Abstand lassen. Genug, damit irgendwer sich als Schutzschild dazwischensetzen konnte. Ja, das klang ziemlich gut … nur leider auch so, als würde es niemals passieren. Warum genau war Tony eigentlich immer so kindisch und anhänglich? Reichte nicht schon eins von beidem? Und sollte er sich in seinem Alter nicht eigentlich eher erwachsener verhalten?  
„Also, erzähl doch mal, Kleiner, wie lief das erste Date deines Lebens so?“, kam Tony sofort auf den Punkt.  
Pietro zuckte mit den Schultern, weshalb Tony seinen Arm zurück zog. „Gut“, meinte er dann knapp. „Darf ich dann gehen?“  
Tony machte einen absolut überzogenen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, und sowohl Sam und Clint, als auch Natasha, von der Pietro es nicht wirklich erwartet hatte, kicherten. Steve warf ihm nur einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, und Bruce hielt sich wie immer eher im Hintergrund. Von Thor war als einzigem Avenger weit uns breit nicht zu sehen, und auch Vision schien sich nicht in der Nähe aufzuhalten, denn sonst wäre er jetzt sicher hier.  
„Das ist alles?!“, riss Tony ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken, und Pietro stöhnte auf.  
„Ja, das ist alles.“ Er ignorierte das darauf folgende „Nicht mal einen Namen?!“ gekonnt, grinste Tony humorlos an, und erhob sich dann. Und zum Glück wusste er es besser, als sich in normaler Geschwindigkeit zu bewegen, denn so schaffte er es, Tony zu entgehen, der nach ihm greifen wollte. Clint lachte wieder, als Tonys Hand nur Luft zu fassen bekam, und Pietro schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.

Keine Minute nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, öffnete sie sich wieder, und Wanda trat mit einem breiten Grinsen hinein, bevor sie sich neben ihn auf sein Bett warf. „Also, erzähl. Ich will alles wissen!“, gab sie von sich. „Und wehe du kneifst, denn mir gegenüber hast du nicht den geringsten Grund dazu!“  
Er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und nickte schließlich. „Okay“, meinte er dann. „Es war großartig.“  
„Details?“, verlangte sie sofort zu erfahren, und er schüttelte den Kopf. Dennoch verschwand das Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Schließlich nickte er, und begann zu erzählen. Seiner Schwester konnte er sowieso noch nie etwas verschweigen …

–

Als Teresa nach Hause kam, wurde sie sofort von ihrem kleinen Bruder begrüßt, der in Rekordzeit an der Tür stand und an ihren Klamotten herumzupfte, bevor er sie mit weinerlicher Stimme fragte, wo sie den ganzen Tag gewesen war. Lachend pflückte sie ihn vom Teppich auf und setzte ihn sich auf den Arm, bevor sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen trat, und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, wo ihre Mutter gerade zu kochen schien, wenn sie den Anblick, wie ihre Mutter das Gemüse schnitt, richtig deutete.  
„Also, möchtest du unserem lieben Max nicht die Frage beantworten?“, fragte die Frau und schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und setzte dann erst ihren Bruder auf einem der Küchenstühle ab, bevor sie sich genau daneben setzte. „Ich war mit einem Freund weg“, erklärte sie ihm, und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Welchem Freund?“, fragte ihr kleiner Bruder, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
„Wird nicht verraten“, säuselte sie und Max warf ihr aus großen Augen einen traurigen Blick zu. Sie strubbelte ihm schnell durch die Haare, und schenkte dann noch ihrer Mutter ein kurzes Grinsen, bevor sie sich aus der Küche entfernte.  
„Sie ist unmöglich, oder? Und immer so schnell weg“, hörte sie ihre Mutter noch sagen, und bei dem zustimmenden Geräusch ihres Bruders konnte sie ein Kichern nicht zurückhalten. Eigentlich war sie sogar äußerst langsam, wenn sie da an Pietros Schnelligkeit zurückdachte, die es ihm ermöglicht hatte, sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus der Stadt an den Strand zu bringen. Der Kerl war einfach unglaublich!


	3. (Accidental) Love Confessions

„Hey, Teresa!“, rief der blonde Mann, und eilte dann ohne Umschweife auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Oder eher auf die junge Frau mit feuerroten Haaren, die gerade aus dem Aufzug getreten war, und sich mit offenem Mund erstaunt umsah. „Es ist schön, dass du kommen konntest.“ Sanft nahm er eine ihrer Hände in beide von seinen, und lächelte sie an, während er einen Kuss darauf hauchte.  
Wanda verdrehte angesichts dieser Aktion ihres Bruders die Augen. Das war ja noch altmodischer als Steve. Und Pietro war ganz sicher nicht so alt, wie der Supersoldat es war, da war sie sich sicher. Sie würde immerhin wissen, wenn sie beinahe die Hunderter-Grenze mit ihren Lebensjahren erreichte. Aber zumindest schien ihr Zwilling äußerst glücklich. Und irgendwo war seine Aktion ja auch ganz niedlich.  
Auch sie lächelte leicht, und betrachtete das Mädchen mit den leuchtend roten Haaren. Als Pietro gesagt hatte, dass sie jung aussah, hatte sie um ehrlich zu sein nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so jung aussah. Aber ihr Bruder hatte ihr mehrfach die Volljährigkeit seiner inzwischen Freundin versichert, also war es ihr eigentlich egal. Sie war nur froh, dass sie Teresa endlich auch einmal persönlich kennenlernte, denn nach beinahe zwei Monaten, fand sie, wurde das auch höchste Zeit. Sie war immerhin Pietros Schwester und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten oder komische Verschwörungen verwickelt wurde. Und dabei war es absolut egal, ob sie älter oder jünger war als er. Außerdem waren es sowieso nur zwölf Minuten.

Sie ließ Pietro nicht einmal aus den Augen, als sie spürte, wie jemand sich neben sie stellte – wenn ihren Fähigkeiten nicht falsch lagen, dann war es Natasha – und kurz darauf zu sprechen begann.  
„Und, wie läuft‘s so?“, fragte die Russin, bestätigte so Wandas Vermutung – das Training in diese Richtung schien also wirklich etwas zu bewirken –, und Wanda neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ganz gut, denke ich. Sie sieht nett aus.“  
Sie spürte wie Natasha leicht nickte. „Okay, hör zu“, meinte sie dann, und angesichts der plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme wurde Wanda sofort hellhöriger. Sie entspannte sich aber gleich wieder, als sie Natasha leise lachen hörte. „Keine Sorge, nichts Schlimmes. Nur Tony hat da diesen Plan, und wir denken es sei womöglich besser, wenn ihr drei-“ Dabei zeigte sie auf Pietro sowie Teresa und dann kurz zu Wanda, wie die Hexe aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, während sie weiterhin mit Argusaugen ihren Bruder und dessen Freundin beobachtete, die sich inzwischen angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. „-euch vielleicht erst einmal alleine etwas besser kennenlernt.“ Natasha schien zu zögern. „Und das vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier in diesem Raum, oder sogar eher ganz außerhalb des Towers.“ Wanda konnte spüren, wie Natasha sie aufmerksam ansah, ließ sich aber nicht von ihrer eigenen Beobachtung abbringen. „Was sagst du?“, fragte die Russin sie.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was für ein Plan?“, wollte sie wissen. Nicht, dass sie irgendein Problem damit hatte, den Tower zu verlassen, aber falls die anderen sich in Gefahr brachten, dann wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn sie es zumindest wusste …  
„Du erinnerst dich an Steves Freund?“  
„Bucky Barnes?“  
„Ja.“ Natasha nickte knapp. „Er ist hier.“  
Bei diesen Worten fuhr Wandas Kopf doch zu Natasha herum. „Hier?! In diesem Raum?“ Sie war überrascht, dass sie es schaffte, nicht lauter zu werden.  
„Genau. Jarvis hat ihn entdeckt, und wir denken, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, wenn nicht zu viele Menschen anwesend sind“, erklärte Natasha, und Wanda nickte langsam. Klar, das klang einleuchtend.  
„Also schickt ihr die meisten weg?“  
„Alle Gäste und ein paar der Avengers, ja“, bestätigte Natasha. „Bruce zum Beispiel und auch alle Bekanntschaften.“ Sie sah Wanda ernst an. „Tony bleibt, und Steve natürlich. Außerdem Sam und ich, aber wir wollen ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, bedrängt zu werden, sondern nur notfalls in der Lage sein, ihn aufzuhalten, falls er eine Art Rückfall bekommt.“  
Wanda spielte das ganze kurz in ihrem Kopf durch, und sah sich dann einmal in dem großen Raum um, in dem alle möglichen Leute sich tummelten. „Ich verstehe“, meinte sie. „Und vielleicht solltet ihr Clint hier behalten, nur für alle Fälle.“  
Natasha grinste sie an. „Guter Vorschlag. Ich werde ihn darauf ansprechen.“  
Wanda murmelte abwesend ihre Zustimmung, und wandte sich dann zu Pietro. „Okay“, gab sie von sich, und Natasha klopfte ihr noch einmal kurz auf den Rücken, bevor sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entfernte, vermutlich, um mit dem Nächsten zu reden. Sie seufzte, und bewegte sich dann langsam in die Richtung von Pietro und seiner Bekanntschaft.

„Hallo“, begann sie möglichst freundlich, und stellte sich langsam neben Pietro. Das rothaarige Mädchen, welches bis gerade noch so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte sie etwas sagen wollen, wandte sich sofort von dem Sprinter zu ihr, und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wurde sogar noch breiter. Etwas, dass Wanda dann doch leicht überraschte.  
„Du musst Wanda sein“, begrüßte die Freundin ihres Bruders sie und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Teresa, Pietro hat viel von dir erzählt.“ Etwas perplex ergriff sie die angebotene Hand. Sie konnte durchaus verstehen, warum Pietro sie mochte. Sie schien absolut freundlich und aufgeweckt, und Wanda kam nicht umhin, sie für diese Eigenschaften auch zu mögen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich das nicht als falsch herausstellte, denn wenn das passieren würde, dann wollte Wanda wirklich nicht in ihrer Haut stecken. Sie war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dann nicht das einzige Mitglied der Avengers wäre, dass darauf bestehen würde, Teresa die Meinung zu sagen. Aber so wie es bis jetzt schien, würde das wohl kaum nötig werden … nicht schlecht, Wanda hatte sich für standhaft gehalten, und jetzt war sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden überzeugt. Aber alleine Teresas Ausstrahlung gab Wanda ein gutes Gefühl, und auf ihr Gefühl konnte Wanda normalerweise hören …  
Dann hatte es ihr Bruder also tatsächlich geschafft, sich wirklich eine – vorerst – feste Freundin zu suchen. Aber er hatte es auch verdient, wenn man sie fragte. Und bei Teresa schien es ihm auch zum ersten Mal wirklich ernst zu sein, wenn sie an seine früheren Interaktionen mit Frauen dachte – wer zur Hölle rannte nach Paris, um ein Kleid zu klauen, nur um Eindruck zu schinden? Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass es ja durchaus manchmal funktioniert hatte …  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen, und schenkte Teresa dann ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich habe auch schon viel von dir gehört, freut mich, dich endlich persönlich zu treffen.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen Pietro, der sie augenblicklich mit einem Arm umschlang, um sie zu stützen, so wie er es immer tat. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht vor, sie vor Teresa irgendwie anders zu behandeln, und Teresa schien sich nicht im geringsten daran zu stören – ein weiterer Pluspunkt für die Beziehung.  
„Also, was steht an?“, wollte sie von ihrem Bruder und seiner Freundin wissen, woraufhin ihr Bruder den Blick von Teresa abwandte, und sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr drehte.  
„Ich wollte sie eigentlich den anderen vorstellen“, meinte er, und Wanda schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Sorry, daraus wird nichts“, erklärte sie ihm, verwirrte ihn so offensichtlich noch mehr.  
„Warum nicht?“, wollte er von ihr wissen, und sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.  
„Planänderung“, gab sie von sich. „Wir drei werden uns jetzt irgendwo außerhalb des Towers besser kennenlernen.“  
Pietro öffnete bereits wieder den Mund, aber sie brachte ihn schnell mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen.  
„Ich erkläre es euch unterwegs, okay? Aber jetzt lasst uns erst mal gehen.“  
Ihr Zwilling schien noch einen Moment zu zögern, dann nickte er, bevor er Teresa ein entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, die aber, zu Wandas Überraschung, einfach nur grinsend abwinkte, sich noch einmal kurz umsah, und sich dann zurück auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl machte, wo sie sich abwartend zu den Zwillingen umdrehte und wartete, bis die ihr folgten.

–

„Wer ist dieser Bucky Barnes?“, wollte Teresa wissen, sobald die drei es sich in einem Café gegenüber eines Parks gemütlich gemacht hatten. Es war schon dunkel draußen, aber offensichtlich hatten sie Glück, und das einzige Café der ganzen Stadt gefunden, das auch im Dunkeln noch offen hatte … oder zumindest kam es Wanda ein wenig so vor, denn alle anderen kleinen Läden, an denen sie vorbeigekommen waren, hatten bereits zu gehabt oder waren gerade am schließen gewesen. Und jetzt saßen sie alle mit je einem heißen Getränk und einem Stück Kuchen draußen an der frischen Luft und genossen es, dass es warm genug war, um auch ohne Jacke nicht zu frieren.  
„Ein alter Freund von Captain America“, erklärte Pietro ihr. „Cap dachte eigentlich er sei tot, aber-“ Pietro zuckte mit den Schultern. „-wie sich dann herausstellte, war er etwas lebendiger als angenommen.“  
Wanda schmunzelte leicht, bei dieser kurzen – äußerst passenden – Erklärung, und nippte an ihrer heißen Schokolade, bevor sie sich an Teresa wandte. „Ich denke du wirst ihn irgendwann noch kennenlernen, wenn du bleibst“, erklärte sie. „Und wenn er es zulässt natürlich.“ Sie lächelte leicht. „Aber eigentlich sind wir nicht wegen ihm hier, oder? Sondern weil wir uns besser kennenlernen wollen, richtig?“  
Teresa nickte, und lachte leise. „Richtig.“ Sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin, und drehte sich dann so, dass sie Wanda direkt ansah. Wanda, nicht Pietro. Also nahm sie Wanda ernst. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für sie, wenn man die Hexe fragte. „Also, Wanda, irgendwas, dass du wissen willst?“, fragte sie.  
„Nichts spezielles“, winkte Wanda ab. „Aber eigentlich alles.“  
Jetzt lachte Teresa lauter. „Okay“, meinte sie und strich sich kurz eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Wir haben ja auch Zeit, richtig?“  
Wanda nickte, und Teresa trank kurz einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Also“, begann sie dann und schien ganz kurz zu überlegen. „Mein Name ist Teresa McKabe, und ich bin 24 Jahre alt. Ich habe einen kleinen Bruder, sein Name ist Max, mit dem ich mich ziemlich gut verstehe. Wenn auch nicht ganz so gut, wie ihr beide es offensichtlich tut, aber so wie es für mich bisher aussieht, ist eure Geschwisterliebe unglaublich schwer zu übertreffen. Ehrlich, ich habe noch nie jemanden so viel und begeistert über seine Schwester reden hören, wie dein Bruder es tut.“ Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Wanda zu Pietro, der ganz leicht rot angelaufen war. „Nicht das es mich stört“, setzte Teresa sofort wieder an. „Es ist niedlich, und ich finde es ist mal eine ganz willkommene Abwechslung zu all den anderen Geschwistern, die ich kenne.“ Sie grinste breit und legte dann leicht den Kopf schief. Wanda mochte sie gerade noch mehr, als schon zuvor. „Aber um zurück zum Thema zu kommen: Ich bin Irin, oder zumindest so halb. Meine Eltern sind kurz nach meiner Geburt hierher gezogen, als mein Vater das Stadion gekauft hat, und darum verbringe ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang hier, aber geboren wurde ich in Irland.“ Sie lachte. „Ich verstehe mich gut mit meinen Eltern, obwohl sie ziemlich viel arbeiten. Besonders mein Vater ist beinahe andauernd beschäftigt. Ähm-“ Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ich laufe gern“, meinte sie. „Auch wenn ich nicht im geringsten so schnell bin wie dein Bruder, aber ich arbeite daran.“ Sie nickte, wie um es sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Eigentlich mache ich generell recht gerne Sport, aber wegen diesem Kletterunfall-“ Sie machte eine allgemeine Handbewegung. „-bin ich momentan von jeglicher Aktivität was das angeht befreit. Oder ich war es, gerade fange ich an, langsam wieder ein paar Übungen zu machen, damit sich meine Muskeln wieder erholen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, und Wanda nickte leicht. Ja, so wie es schien, hatte Pietro sich eine wirklich gute Freundin gesucht.  
Teresa schien einen Moment zu zögern, und grinste Wanda dann breit an, bevor sie noch ein weiteres Mal den Mund öffnete. „Und von dem was ich bis jetzt weiß, glaube ich-“, begann sie. „-dass ich deinen Bruder liebe.“  
Wanda konnte auch selbst ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, nicht zuletzt, weil ihr Bruder sich bei dem Liebesgeständnis gerade an seinem Getränk verschluckt hatte, und nun rot anlief.  
„Weißt du was?“, meinte Wanda schließlich, nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht und ihrem Bruder geholfen hatte, sich zu beruhigen. „Ich mag dich.“ Sie lachte. „Und wenn es nach mir geht, dann darf Pietro dich behalten.“  
Spätestens bei Pietros gemurmeltem ‚wie großzügig‘ konnte sie ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken, und Teresa schien sich sehr über diese Zusage zu freuen.  
„Danke“, meinte diese. „Das bedeutet mir viel.“  
Hatte diese Frau das gerade wirklich gesagt? Hatte sie etwa auf Wandas Zusage gewartet, ob sie mit Pietro zusammen sein durfte? Wanda bezweifelte, dass sie Teresa noch mehr mögen könnte, als gerade in diesem Moment … wobei es sie aber nicht wundern würde, wenn sie damit falsch lag.


End file.
